


A Helping Hand

by enjoyurfuckingspaghetti



Category: In the Loop (2009), In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Politics, Smut, Stress Relief, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyurfuckingspaghetti/pseuds/enjoyurfuckingspaghetti
Summary: Malcolm has had a stressful day. Luckily, someone is around to give a helping hand."Tie on. Might need something to something to grab on to."
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Helping Hand

Malcolm had been in this office for four hours now, shouting mostly down the phone at some poor minister who'd leaked a policy live on television, talking to the press, sending some very sweary emails to newspaper editors while his coffee had gone cold. 

His secretary, Sam, had gone home at around 11pm, leaving him with a cup of coffee and a promise that he'd call if anything major came up. So, he'd expected to be uninterrupted for the rest of the night. 

Slamming the lid of his laptop down, he placed his phone on the desk and sat back, rubbing his stinging eyes and then dropping his hands down to loosen his tie a little. And then dropped his hands a little further down, resting on his belt.   
Well, he'd be alone, he'd fixed this policy leak arse ache as well as he could.

What's the harm? 

Unbuckling his belt, he undid his trousers and shoved his hand into his underwear, eyes closing and head falling back as he wrapped a hand around himself. 

However, he didn't get very far when the door opened and Jamie came in, shirt sleeves shoved up, tie loose around his neck and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. He was texting on his phone as he came in but looked up, unable to help a laugh that came to him, seeing Malcolm Fucking Tucker scramble to zip and buckle his trousers up.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jamie, ever heard of fucking knocking, ya cunt?!" 

"Aye, ever heard of a lock, it's a nifty lil thing, Malc, stops people from comin' in when you're tuggin' yourself off at your desk," Jamie replied, pocketing his phone, the unsent text being forgotten. "Need a hand?" the Scot asked, eyes flicking between the bulge in Malcolm's trousers and his eyes which were watching Jamie like a hawk. 

There's a long pause between the two of them. This is nothing new, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that Jamie had gotten Malcolm off in Number 10, it certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd so casually offered. And it sure as fuck wasn't the first time time that Malcolm had done what he did next. 

The older man gave a nod towards the door, already unbuckling his trousers again. 

"Lock the fucking door this time, don't need a repeat of being interrupted while I have my subordinate on his fucking knees." Jamie was quick to oblige, turning and starting to undo his tie, but being stopped by Malcolm. "Tie on. Might need something to grab on to."

"Fucking hell, it's not a fuckin' leash, you bastard." Still, he obeyed, leaving his blue tie on, loose around his throat. 

Locking the door, he moved back over to the desk and put his phone next to Malcolm's before dropping to his knees, undoing his trousers. Immediately, he felt hands in his hair, smoothing the strands back at first as he pulled Malcolm's underwear down. There was no gentle touches, no teasing kisses along Malcolm's abdomen, instead Jamie's hurried hands pulling him out and then taking him into his mouth with no warning. 

Hands tightened in his hair making him groan quietly, starting to move his head, taking him to his throat as far as he could, exhaling through his nose as he bobbed around him, Malcolm tugging at his hair, throwing at his head back when Jamie went deep enough, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.


End file.
